First Love
by cherrikamix
Summary: (Gender-bent Aichi) Aichi and Kai both experience the losses of their first loves, Kai rejects Aichi's feelings for him on a rainy day after his own loss of his first love. As a distance grew between the two he begins to realize what he had lost from Aichi but can longer reach out to her. A songfic/oneshot. Song: 'What Should I Do' by Park Shin Hye.


Oh** my god this my first fanfiction so please no flames _. I'm sorry if I made the character's a wee bit to much OOC. I decided to use femAichi because I just think that if he was a she she would be just a little sassy but that's just me. Annyywwaayyyssss I hope you guy's enjoy this. The letters in bold are the song lyrics and flashbacks are in italics!**

I do not own Cardfight! Vanguard it belongs to it's creator!

* * *

**When I let you go one step further, my eyes overflow with tears**

**When you walk away one step further, more tears are falling**

**As you move away to a place where I can't reach you, even if I reach out my hand**

**I can't catch you, I can only cry**

Kai walked towards the park bench shaded by the tree's haven. He had nothing in particular to do today. Usually well more like he used to spend most of his time hanging out with Miwa or in Card Capital. But Miwa had gradually been spending more and more time with Misaki ever since they started going out. On the other hand they've been spending time together less, and less as time passed by. With the thought another followed panging his heart. It was one of Aichi, memories of her ran across his mind. He never wanted to admit it but Kai missed it, he missed how Aichi chased after him, yearned for his attention, how she craved to be the one by his side, her trust in him; when her eyes always used to be on him. There was once somebody who loved him for who he was, and loved him unconditionally. The thoughts of her haunted him leaving only a bittersweet memory within him. Those days ended, it all lied behind the past now too far out of reach. A flashback started to come into play in his mind.  
_  
The shrouded moon failed to illuminate the night, street lights taking over as rain poured down against the streets. He stood from afar watching his very own best friend hugging the one he held close to his heart. The lavender haired girl buried her face into the blonde's chest. Kai could no longer bear standing there watching the two from behind in secrecy and strayed away from the scene. He heard his name being called out. He knew all too well whose voice that belonged to._

_"Kai-kun?"_

_The person's footsteps paused for a moment. Kai turned around to reveal Aichi, she was carrying an umbrella with her unlike him. She stared wide eyed at the scene he had been staring previously. Kai scoffed at her; he stuck his hands in his pockets and started walking back away ignoring Aichi's cry._

_"Kai-kun, wait up!" she called out stepping out in front him blocking his way._

_"Get lost" Kai breathed out._

_"You haven't left yet, do you want to stop by somewhere and grab something to eat? Or…" Aichi said naturally as if nothing was wrong._

_"I said get lost." Kai said once more sounding a bit more peeved interrupting Aichi while she spoke._

_Aichi let out a sigh, her shoulders slumped down a bit. She looked at Kai right in the eye giving him a stern look._  
_"You didn't think it would turn out like this, did you? Did you honestly think that if you kept up your one sided love Misaki would eventually fall for you one day?" she said with a hint of jealousy._

_He picked up on Aichi's tone quickly. Kai walked a bit closer towards Aichi piercing her with an intense glare._

_"You…do you like me?"_

_"What?" she said bewildered by the comment._

_"Do you think I'll give up on Misaki and come to like you by acting this way."_

_"Kai-kun."_

_" It doesn't matter who you like because I don't care at all. So, do the same for me."_

_He passed by through Aichi knocking over shoulder a bit dropping her umbrella in the process. She stood out in the rain letting the raindrops hit her and wash away the ping of sadness she felt. Her hands tightly close against her chest her mouth slightly agape._

_The next day Kai headed over to Card Capital, he scanned the shop and didn't see Aichi there. He thought to himself that maybe she ran away. The door opened after the thought followed, Kai peeked over his shoulder and saw Aichi. She was smiling around her friends but that smile immediately was wiped off her face as her eyes fell on Kai. Aichi walked towards Kai and tapped him by the shoulder._

_"Can I talk to you privately?"_

_"Why?"_

_"Please."_

_Kai looked at her a bit as if reading the message off her eyes. He picked up his school bag and placed over his shoulder walking out the shop, Aichi followed him out. They sat in the nearest bench away making an obvious distance between each other. The both of them haven't made the slightest peep or glance at each other. The just sat there, Kai was looking slightly to his left, Aichi to her right. Kai sighed and was the first one to make a move and speak up._

_"So, what was it you wanted to talk about." he said stating out the obvious._

_"About yesterday," she stated pausing for a moment taking in a breath before speaking again "I've decided to do what you told me to do. I won't care about who you like or much it hurts…from now on I'll stop liking you…" Aichi squeaked out as if in a rush nervously, her face red from embarrassment._

_She stands up from the bench dusting her uniform as if it had dirt on it."I'll get going now, bye." Aichi walked away quickly from Kai trying not show the tears that had started pouring down her face._

**What should I do? What should I do? You're leaving**

**What should I do? What should I do? You're leaving me**

**I love you, I love you, I cry out to you**

**But you can't hear me, because I am only shouting in my heart**

Kai lied down on the bench resting his head and closed his eyes to sleep but they fluttered back open again. He perked up his ears scanning the park searching for the voices that he was hearing, for he knew them too well.

"Where was it again?"

" I think it was this way."

"Oh, you're right!"

He sat right back up and turned over behind his right. For moment time stopped, he felt it, even if it was only for a moment. Kai saw it, it was just the two of them but she walked right passed by him without taking notice of him. She standing by someone else, who could have been him but it wasn't. He saw her smiling, hands intertwined with his hands. Not his but _his_ and she smiled, not for him but for _him_. Her heart, the heart that could have belonged to him but no longer for it belonged to _him_ now. The person whom now stood by Aichi's side was none other than Ishida Naoki.

**All day long I try to forget you, but I think of you again**

**All day long I try to say goodbye, but I think of you**

**Although you went to a place where I can't hold you, even if my hand reaches out for you**

**I can't find you, I can only cry**

_The sun was settling down to fall on the horizon, skies were painted a dim hue of orange. Kai walked alongside the river bank. He was lost in thought, the silence around his surroundings were broken down by a cry of pleading. He snapped his head to the direction of where the voice came from._

_"Please just give me a chance Sendou-san!" the red head pleaded cupping his hands together bowing down._

_"Ishida-kun...I," the young girl hesitated, searching for the right words to say._

_It was Naoki and Aichi. Kai watched the two from a distance, Aichi's eyes were moving around furiously looking around anywhere but Naoki. Her eyes wandered aimlessly but that's when she caught a glance from Kai and saw that he was there realizing that watching. She flinched away from his gaze after what felt like an eternity but, that's where Aichi immediately made up her mind knowing how to answer Naoki now._

_She gently wrapped her hands around Naoki's gently and spoke to him softly "Ishida-kun I only have feelings as a friend, but I'll give you chance."_

_Naoki peered up looking straight at Aichi his eyes sparkling "Thank you Aichi!" he smiled brightly._

_Aichi only replied with a nod slightly smiling. Kai glared at her, Aichi glanced at him for second before returning back her full attention at Naoki. That day Naoki walked Aichi home when until it became a regular daily basis. Aichi stayed with Naoki in hopes that she would move on and that her wounds would heal and that she would forget; forget about Kai._

**What should I do? What should I do? I can only see you**

**What should I do? What should I do? I love you only**

**I am sorry, I am sorry, can you hear me?**

**Please come back to me, if it's not you, I can't go on**

_It took a few days for Aichi to be able to face Kai again but it was still awkward between the two. Hours would turn into days, days would turn into weeks, weeks would turn into months, and months would turn into a year. The atmosphere between them it was different it wasn't the same. Even though they would speak to each from time to time it wouldn't last as long, they time they spent together was less, a distance between them blossomed separating them further away from each other. Aichi hasn't ever asked for a cardfight against him ever again. She stopped chasing him, she stopped trying to grab his attention, she would still watch his cardfight matches but not as much, when something appeared to be wrong with him she didn't pester him as much about it, her eyes were no focused on him watching him intently. It all happened by with time as it ticked away the process was gradual._

_He felt it. He knew something between them was off and it only left a bitter feeling in him drilling right through him day by day. Unable to some to an understanding with his own feeling he got agitated. For some reason he felt like, he missed it? Why did the thought of her make him so flustered, the only time he ever recalled feeling like this was for Misaki._

_"Misaki?" he murmured to himself._

_It hit him hard like a ton of bricks. Toshiki Kai fell for Sendou Aichi. He realized what was feeling. He place him palm over his forehead picking himself up off the bench. He didn't know what he had until it was all gone. He didn't know where his feet led him to but he didn't stop. He kept walking until he reached his destination. He knew Aichi didn't have a club meeting today so she would be in Card Capital for sure, he was positive. The doors flew open, his eyes scanning every nook and cranny until he found who he was searching for. He walked towards her grabbing her by the wrist dragging her out of her seat taking her buy surprise. The sudden outburst was unexpected everyone in Card Capital turned their attention to the scene that was happening._

_"Kai-kun?! What are you doing, where are taking me?"_

_"Just follow me."_

_What he thinking it was all too sudden, it was a sudden outburst of rush. Aichi tried her best to catch up on the same pace as Kai but stumbled a bit here and there picking herself up repeatedly._

_"Kai-kun wait up! You're going too fast, I can't catch up!" she said in between breathes._

_He stopped for her until she caught her breath._

_"What's going on, did something happen?" Aichi asked._

_Kai realized he did all this without thinking things straight out with a cool head. His emotions took over taking control of his actions but it was too late out he already brought her out there in the middle of nowhere._

_"Sorry." he breathed out._

_Aichi looked up at him with concern written on her face "It's alright. It's unlike you for you act that, did something happen?" she said slightly dipping her head to the side, still dense as ever._

_"Hey is it still too late?"_

_"Eh?" Aichi let out._

_"I like you." he said unexpectedly without thinking properly again._

_Aichi's eyes grew wide perplexed by his answer thinking it was some kind of sick joke._

_"What?" her voice quivered_

_"I like you so don't stop liking me"_

_Aichi lost her cool and scoffed at him. The thoughts Aichi had were that after one whole year he decides to tell her he likes her and unexpectedly tell her don't stop liking him? She may have had patience like her mother but right now that patience she had in her started to crumble down. She was so flustered, agitated and confused. Her façade fell apart , the emotions she had bottled up started to reveal itself. A tear rolled down her check, eyes turning slightly puffy, her vision started to become a tiny bit blurred. Her emotions she held back started to seep it way into her words, each containing an snarky tone filled with distinct venom._

_"What do you mean? You…do you like me? Even though you don't like me you want me to continue liking you?" she said unable to reckon Kai's words._

_"What?"_

_"Tell me, who do you think you are?!"_

_There was a pause between them; they were causing a scene to the passer buyers near them. Aichi bored her eyes into Kai's with an immense anger written all over her. He'd never seen Aichi like this before it surprised him. She was about to turn away from Kai but he grabbed her by the wrist firmly._

_"Let go."_

_"I'm serious, I like you Sendou Aichi."_

_She looked at him in a dumbfounded manner. Aichi tried to calm herself before replying._

_" I'm sorry, I don't feel the same I've already moved on do you not understand that?"_

_She felt the grip on her wrist loosen and she pulled away from him._

_"I don't to hear word from you."_

_She gave Kai a stern look before turning away from him. It was the first and last time Kai had seen her act the way since that day. It was too late Kai lost his chance he waited too long Aichi was now far out of reach. Kai watched her walk away and saw someone from out of the crowd grabbing Aichi by her waist bringing into an embrace a concerned look readable on him. It was him, Naoki. Kai turned right away unable to watch as he saw Aichi reach out to him hugging him back burying her face into his chest. He thought to himself what could have happened if he had just given Aichi a chance on that rainy day. He could have been the one to be by her side._

He walked up away from the bench and turned away from the sight of the two holding their hands together. He didn't look back. Even though she was happy now, and though he was glad that she was doing okay now Kai couldn't deny that he wished he was the one by her side instead of him. How much he wanted to tell her he was sorry. At the very least she was safe now even though she was in the arms of someone else now, she safe and sound. If only he could reach back into the past he would make sure he'd tell her he loves her before it was too late.

**What should I do? What should I do? I only have you**

**What should I do? What should I do? You're leaving**

**What should I do? What should I do? You're leaving me alone**

**I love you, I love you, I cry out to you**

**But you can't hear me because I am only shouting in my heart**

"_Aichi_…I love _you_."


End file.
